With the increased spread of home network services, recently, the trend is that a server or an adaptor is under the development, which supports interworking between devices using different middleware that exist on a home network. Accordingly, the devices using different middleware became compatible with one another.
Meanwhile, a method for providing an interworking service in a home network is embodied by interworking all devices that have access to heterogeneous home network middleware. In regard to the method for providing an interworking service, Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-0069170, laid-opened on Jun. 21, 2006, discloses a method in which all devices having access to heterogeneous home network middleware are visualized as real physical devices having access to virtually same middleware.
However, when providing an interworking service, in case that plural servers and adaptors are included, the plural servers and adaptors identify with one another so that the servers or adaptors may be commonly connected to a middleware device. Further, when an update occurs in case that the servers and adaptors are plural, each server or adaptor should be manually set up to update.